


i can see it (but i can’t feel it)

by dreamdiary



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguity, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Katara (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdiary/pseuds/dreamdiary
Summary: It’s a beautiful day, all things considered.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 17





	i can see it (but i can’t feel it)

It’s a beautiful day, all things considered, sharp and bright and lively, but the world is muted around Katara. It’s just her and the characters engraved into the stone monument in front of her.

Zuko.

She closes her eyes and the world falls away.

And it’s in this moment that maybe, maybe she can hear his soft laughter next to her as they lay on the grass, maybe she can feel his fingers brushing hers, maybe she can remember how her breath hitched as she looked into his eyes. Maybe she can feel the cool breeze brushing her hair against her cheek. Maybe she can taste the jasmine tea on Zuko’s tongue, his mouth warm against hers. Maybe she can watch the sun set low on the horizon, the sky awash in vivid pink and orange and purple, and maybe she can feel her heart clench with something like _I need_ and _I want_ and _I’m burning_.

Katara closes her eyes, standing there in front of Zuko’s grave, and watches the past as if it were a dream.

In her dream, she turns to face him, and when Zuko asks _Will you be with me?_ she responds _Yes, always. Always and forever, without question._

She cannot be with him now.

The whisper of the wind through the trees sounds like an apology.

* * *

It seems to Katara that she is always being left behind, waiting for something. For someone.


End file.
